


Punch Out! The Real Version!

by aam5ever



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, M/M, Shoutout to Nintendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Shoutout to that title video game reference) for a very good friend named Xanzs! </p><p>Ray and Joel have always had this love-hate relationship (Ray loved to hate Joel), but that day was the last straw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Xanzs, here is what I came up with! (Some things have been tweaked) hopefully the rest of you who read this ALSO like it. It's short but, hopefully, sweet.  
> Comments and Questions welcome on my tumblr and ao3!  
> Tumblr: aam5ever

It was another boring as fuck day. 

Another day of his head being down, shoulders being hunched, and his face being buried in his DS during PE.

Ray didn't change into gym wear, and his gym teacher didn't pester him about it. The teacher knew he wouldn't do much good if he changed and 'participated', which meant standing around to play in a game nobody wanted him in. 

The Pokemon battle was fierce. The Puerto Rican highschooler felt a bit of an adrenaline as his Richu managed to dominate the Geodude in front of him. Finally, when the battle was won, he let out a triumphant "Yes!" before realizing he said it a bit too loud.

The jocks, who were playing some very hardcore form of indoor volleyball, looked over and snickered at who they classified as a 'nerd'. One of these jocks was Joel Heyman, and next to him were Geoff Ramsey and Ryan Haywood. Out of the three, Joel was the one that picked on kids like Ray the most. He was the first one to speak.

"Hey, Gay!" He called to Ray. "How's you're stupid game?" 

"My name's Ray," The boy knew Joel called him that to get on his nerves. "and it's going along well." He tried to not look embarrassed at Joel's jab at him, and look back down at his game.

"How come you like that DS so much?" Joel began to walk over to him. Ray stiffened more the closer he got. "Doesn't DS stand for DipShit?" He yanked the white portable out of the younger's hands, inspecting the game. "Wow, look at this bullshit, Ramsey!" He showed it to Geoff, who's laugh, which was infectious, irked Ray. 

"Wow, that's the lamest thing I've ever fucking seen." Geoff was no stranger to cursing. "What a moron."

"Guys, cut it out." Ryan tried to get them away from Ray. He was the one who hated bullying, and was actually nice to lower class men. "Let's just get back to the game."

Still, Joel held the DS. "I think I'll be keeping this." He patted it on the front. "Maybe it'll be worth something if I can sell this piece of shit."

Ray tried to grab it from him, but Joel pushed him down, sending his glasses clattering elsewhere.

"Don't get me angry, weirdo." He growled before pocketing the white DS and going back to the game. Ryan glanced apologetically at Ray, knowing he couldn't do much, before turnin back to the volleyball game again.

Later, at lunch, Gavin saw Ray sulking into his PB&J. "Ray," He shook the boy's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

The Hispanic really didn't want to talk about it to Gavin, Michael, and the rest of his friends at the lunch table. But, he knew that they'd get it out of him one way or another. "Joel stole my DS."

"I was wondering where it was." Lindsay looked concerned. "What're you gonna do?" She was absentmindedly playing with her velvet red hair. 

Ray shrugged. "I dunno."

Michael smacked the table in anger. Nobody flinched, fairly used to the short-tempered nature of the boy. "Fuckin' go and get it back!" He said loudly. "You can't just let him keep it! Go fight him for it!"

"Do you realize that you're asking ME to fight JOEL HEYMAN?" Ray emphasized the names. "No fuckin' way."

"Well," Gavin sighed. "You have to do something..."

"Do I have to?"

"Go talk to him after school." The blonde girl, Barbara, advised. "I'm sure he'll give it to you at SOME point."

So Ray followed her advice. He knew that Joel was going to come and tease him again at his own locker, so it was no surprise when a hand came and smacked his blue locker closed. 

"How was your day, Jr.?" He was slowly pulling out the DS from his hoodie pocket. "Did you miss your little shitty rectangle?"

"Give it back." Ray said, trying not to let slight fear raise in his voice. In all honesty, he was angrier than he expected to be.

Joel's eyes widened at the anger Ray was giving off. "Oh, I guess you HAVE been missing it, then." He began to bend the DS open, and started to slowly bend it more and more, threatening to break it. "It would be a shame if... it got broken."

"Stop!" Ray tried to pull it away from him, but Joel only shoved him away.

"Oops." And then Joel dropped the DS that was now snapped in half.

Ray was suddenly overcome with rage. He had that DS for a very long time, as a present. It was the one thing he'd use in school to escape being so lonely in most classes, and now the jackass had to go and break it. 

That was the last straw.

Joel was turning to leave the poor under class man and chuckling at the time. Ray suddenly righted himself, forcefully turned the older boy, and decked him straight in the face. Joel could only see stars for a few moments, disoriented and taken by complete surprise.

Once coming back to his better judgement, Ray quickly began spurting out apologies. "I'm so sorry, I didn't- I shouldn't have-" Joel had never punched Ray before. He's usually just shove and push him. For the younger man to do that to him... that took some serious balls.

Joel took note of that.

He also took note of how cute Ray looked when he was concerned.

"Damn..." He winced as he felt like his eye throbbed and twitched at the same time. Yup, that was gonna be a black eye. "Holy shit, Ray, you really got me."

"I'm so sorry..." The smaller boy couldn't help but be happy that Joel called him by his real name. "I'll take you to the nurse-"

"No need." Joel shook his head, but then winced again since that hurt just as much. He had the hit eye closed. "I've dealt with worse. I live close, I'll... take care of it there."

"I just..." Ray had never been angry enough to hit someone ever in his life. It was as shocking to him as it was to Joel. "I got so angry..."

"Ray." Joel put a hand on his shoulder. "I was going way too far." He smiled weakly. "It's fine."

"But-"

"Shut up and accept it." Joel's smile didn't waver. In fact, it may have brightened as he stared into the boy's beautifully brown eyes. Yeah, he probably looked like a creep. Yeah, he didn't care.

Ray didn't protest after. He stared at the upperclassman as he picked up both parts of the DS. He continued to even when he put them in his pocket again. 

"I'll... take care of this." He told Ray. He then began walking away, and the Hispanic didn't bother to stop him.

The next day, Joel came to school with a black eye and a new DS.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Joel were more intimate than anyone could have guessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored and wrote a second chapter whoops

"Are you-" Michael interrupted himself to shake his head in disbelief. "No fucking way."

"Sorry...?" Was Ray's weak response. 

"How did you end up- and of all people- I- wha?" It was Gavin's turn to end up confused.

Ray could only shrug at it all, still in a bit of awe himself. Finally, Lindsay spoke. "So how was the kiss?"

It had been a few months after the DS incident, and after it, Joel and Ray had become closer to each other. Joel had given up being such a big bully to the lower class men, including the Puerto Rican. Ray had decided that if the former 'hall runner' had given up that title to try and become friends with someone like him, he should at least let him.

Then, confusion ensued. Geoff tried to rough up Ray once after school, and the Hispanic could only watch in shock as his taller friend came from what seemed like nowhere and push the tattooed bully away. It startled Ray even more when Joel actually landed a few punches on Geoff before he realized what he did.

"I'm- I'm sorry, Geoff." Joel stuttered. Ray liked the stuttering. "Just don't... don't be a dick."

"Understood." The downed boy weakly said before Joel helped him up. It was an odd relationship, Ray couldn't help but think. Wailing on each other five seconds before helping each other up. "Sorry..." Geoff apologized to him. "Wasn't gonna hurt you too bad- damn it, Heyman. You punch hard as dicks." He held his side rather comically.

Ray blinked twice before saying anything. "I-it's okay..." 

Another incident happened when Joel was approaching Ray from behind in the courtyard during lunch hours. He was only gonna tap him on the shoulder, but Michael, the person the Hispanic boy had been talking to, immediately jumped to the defensive.

"Hey, what do you want?" He said to the taller male.

Joel tried to smile as friendly as he could. "I just wanted to talk to Ray, that's all."

"Yeah-" Ray was about to respond, but Michael interrupted him, going to stand in front of the slightly younger boy.

"Fuck off, Joel." He clenched his fists. "We don't need trouble."

Joel backed up a step, taken aback by the blunt rudeness and ferocity emanating off of the curly redhead. "I'm not trying to-" 

"I said, FUCK OFF-"

"MICHAEL, shut UP for a second, will ya?" Ray turned him around, and saw Michael's hand almost about to punch him. He ignored it, knowing it was only a reflex. "Joel's not gonna hurt me or anything, alright?" He tried to put on the most everything-is-fine smile he could muster. 

"But-"

"Dude, I wouldn't lie."

Michael pondered this for a moment, and then grumbled as he stepped aside. Ray then began to walk with Joel, away from the fuming redhead that was getting suspicious.

"Sorry about that." Ray said quietly. They were walking to a tree.

Joel shook his head. "It's fine. I just- he had every right to... you know, be weirded out." He shoved his hands in his jean pockets. "I kinda... was an asshole to you."

"Kinda?"

"Very." He put his arm around the shoulder of the shorter boy, who tried his best to fight off the urge to blush.

"Michael?" Gavin came up next to him at the time. He waved a hand in front of the angry boy's face, who snapped his glare over to the Brit. Gavin was slightly startled, but noticed the redhead's eyes soften. "Are you okay?"

"Y-actually, no." He shook his head. "Not at all. When did Ray start hanging out with that asshole Heyman?"

"He's HANGING OUT with that big bloody bully?" Gavin sounded skeptical. "Complete bollocks, that is."

"He literally just SWIPED the nerd away from me!" Michael threw his hand away from him. "Are they fucking with me? Is it 'fuck-with-Michael' day?"

Gavin took the question literally and shook his head. "No." Michael shot him a glare. "Maybe they're just getting along well...?"

"Bullshit. Something's going on." The shorter of the two lads seemed to think for a bit before putting his hand on Gavin's shoulder. "Let's find them. C'mon."

Joel looked down at the lowerclassman and smiled. "Pretty sure we're an odd sight to see? Huh?"

"You think?" Ray laughed. They were sitting at the base of the tree, Joel's arm around his shoulder. He was slightly leaning on the older boy's chest, glasses sliding a bit down his nose. "Motherfucker, people would be taking pictures of us." They weren't too far off from the cafe, but surely out of the way. 

Meanwhile, Michael and Gavin were looking for them. Michael looked around the court, muttering, "Where are those morons?"

Gavin wasn't sure if he was even on a track, let alone the right one. "Maybe you're just being skeptical..." He said, wondering what his friend could have possibly thought Ray and Joel were up to. 

However, he was paying no attention to Gavin. "Maybe they're inside..."

"Or by the trees?" 

"Let's check outside of here. I can't believe he just ditched us!"

"Yeah..." Gavin pondered. "That's bloody weird."

Michael and Gavin were straying from the cafe court and into the grass. The sun was up, making them shield their eyes to look around. Suddenly, Michael pointed. "Over there!" 

Joel and Ray didn't hear them. They were too busy talking about miscellaneous things. "So you actually don't mind sports?" Joel asked, actually pulling the smaller boy a bit closer. It wasn't the first time they did this, and it quickly became normal for the two boys.

"I can't play for shit, but..." Ray shrugged. "Watching it is cool. It's interesting." He said it nonchalantly. 

"Sports isn't the only interesting thing I know..." He saw Ray look up at him and couldn't help his slight blush and smile. 

He didn't expect the younger boy to snicker. "What kind of pickup line is that?" 

Joel looked slightly offended. "Only the best pickup line ever." That only made Ray laugh even more. "Oh, come on!"

"Well, I guess it isn't that bad, since..." Ray seemed to stop himself from saying something. 

"What?" 

The freshman became flushed. "Since... it made me want to do this." And then he looked up, and leaned in to kiss him.

Their lips met, and just as they did, Gavin and Michael had got close enough to properly see them. They stood, speechless, at the sight. 

When Joel pulled away, he grin couldn't be wider. "Wow, Ray. I- uh..." He had just looked up to see the two boys in the distance. "Uh..." 

"What?" He followed Joel's eyes and his own widened. "Oh, shit."

Gavin was only making an unearthly noise. Michael finally just said, "Let's... go? I guess?" He pulled Gavin away, who was still looking after Ray and Joel as he stumbled away.

"So..." Ray finished explaining what had happened. "Yeah." 

The whole lunch table was basically staring at him in awe.

"And then he ignored our texts from all of yesterday..." Gavin said with a giggle afterwards.

Barbara was beaming. "Why don't you call him over?" 

Ray looked over at Joel at the table with Ryan and Geoff. He wasn't looking over, so he could only deduct that he was embarrassed. "Maybe you-." 

But it was too late. "Hey, Joel!" Barbara was waving him over. "Come over here, would you?"

And when he came over started a hell of a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
